Adorable Firsts
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: First times for small things can be just as great as first times for big things. And the first times for Atobe and Jiroh are just... adorable. Atobe/Jiroh, rated M, two-shot
1. Part One

_Okay, here is an Adorable Pair story. It's two parts, I have yet to write the second part but I already know what's it going to be so it shouldn't be more than two or three days (most likely two) before it's up. So that means, please add to your alerts._

_This story is for _**ice flow **_as she has been ordering me to write an Adorable fic for quite a few days now. I hope you all enjoy this, and I'm sorry that the first two "firsts" are so short and bad, they get longer and better after those two. Also, this is rated __**M **__for a reason. It's not too descriptive as I didn't have the courage 'cause technically this IS the first time I've written about two people having sex. I've written rated M Dirty Pair stories, but I never have actually described them having sex. I hope I did well._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**_

_Reviews would be highly appreciated, nya! ^_^_

_-_

_**Adorable Firsts- Part One**_

* * *

-

The first time Atobe and Jiroh met face to face was first year and Jiroh was running late that day.

-

The twelve year old pouted as he ran across the Hyoutei Gakuen campus to the tennis club house. He was late, and all thanks to his sensei. He rolled his eyes. Jiroh was _always _sleeping in class, what made _this _time so special as to make him stay after?

As the somewhat short boy turned a corner he found himself flying backwards and landing on the ground. "Oof!" he groaned at the sudden weight on top of him and looked up to see dark blue eyes staring back down at him.

Jiroh blushed. "Atobe-sama!"

The silver haired boy stared down at him. "Who are you?"

"Uh… Akutagawa Jiroh! I'm a first year too, I'm also in the tennis club!" He grinned cutely.

Atobe blinked.

He stood and helped the shorter boy up. "Ah, and you know ore-sama's name. Pleasure to meet you, Akutagawa-kun. If you're in the club, why are you not there now, ahn?"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, sensei kept me after for sleeping in class. Hehe…" they were silent.

"We better go," Atobe stated after a moment. "Ore-sama figures he will see you again soon." Atobe stared at him for a second longer before walking off, leaving Jiroh staring after him, eyes sparkling.

He actually spoke to Atobe-sama! Sugoi, ne!

* * *

The first time they played against each other was the first time Jiroh felt something like what he felt when he played against Marui-san.

-

Jiroh sat panting on the ground, sweat pouring down his face as he stared up at his opponent. Atobe-sama… he…Jiroh could hardly put up much of a fight against him. It made him feel… strange.

"Kakkoi…" he murmured to himself quietly as he stared up at the slightly heavy breathing Atobe.

The younger boy held out a hand. Jiroh stared at it for a second before taking it and pulling himself up. "Thanks," he smiled, bending down and picking up his racket.

"It's no problem." Atobe's lips twitched upwards slightly. "You're good."

He grinned and blushed. "Arigatou gozimasu, Atobe-sama."

"But not good enough to beat ore-sama." He said conceitedly and walked away, another first year named Oshitari Yuushi walking up and going with him.

Jiroh barely noticed when Gakuto and Ryou walked up to either side of him to glare at the arrogant first year's back.

"Che," Ryou started. "That guy is such a jerk. Lame,"

Gakuto glared hatefully. "I've actually gotta agree with you Ryou. I can't believe they let him walk all over everyone like that."

Jiroh barely heard them. "Atobe-sama… is amazing."

* * *

The first time Atobe found Jiroh asleep was also the first time that Jiroh asked him to call him "Jiroh".

-

It was nearing the end of first year and so far, Atobe wasn't all that impressed with Japanese middle school tennis clubs. There were a few that could actually put up somewhat of a fight against him—such as Oshitari—and there were others that could hardly defend themselves—like most of the senpai.

Atobe found it all kind of sad actually.

The senpai were called senpai because they were older, you'd think that would mean better and more difficult to beat also. But, it was nothing more than Atobe had expected when his family moved back to Japan, after all, Japan wasn't known for their tennis players.

Though the heir had a feeling that this little fact would be changing soon enough. After all, he was now there.

And Atobe's didn't do things half way.

He paused as he came upon a bench almost hidden beneath the leaves of the trees. Atobe squinted slightly, it looked as if someone was sleeping there.

Sighing, he looked behind himself and then back at the bench. It was really any of his business, and he honestly didn't care, but a part of him was saying to go over to the bench and wake the person up.

Atobe fought himself from rolling his eyes as he took a few steps forward. Well, the person looked small—smaller than him at least—so it couldn't have been some mere homeless commoner getting ready to steal something from him…

Unless that mere homeless commoner was a child.

When he found his way underneath the tree's leaves and to the bench he paused for a second, recognizing the person but not being able to put a name to the face.

The boy's hands and arms were being used as a pillow as he slept. His curly honey blonde hair fanned out around his face, cheeks tinged a light pink as if it was just naturally there instead of from physical activity, his lips slightly parted as small puffs of air escaped from him, they were turned slightly upwards, no doubt whatever he was dreaming was rather pleasant.

Atobe glanced down at the ground next to the bench to see a tennis bag. 'Akutagawa Jiroh', he read. Now he remembered. He had met him a few times before.

Bending down slightly, the silver haired boy shook the other boy's shoulder. It took a few times to wake the boy completely, but when he did, Akutagawa blinked and yawned before staring up at him.

"Ah, Atobe-sama!" the boy blushed lightly, face turning even pinker. "Uh… thanks for waking me up. It wouldn't have been good if I was late getting home again. Last time, okaa-san and otou-san almost reported me missing." He admitted as he stood and grabbed his back.

Atobe blinked at the random bit of information this boy told him. He shook his head slightly. "Fine, but ore-sama won't do it again. Ore-sama doesn't have _time _for waking little kids up and making sure they don't get lost. Akutagawa-kun," he nodded and turned to walk away only to stop when he heard a voice behind him.

"Call me Jiroh! Everybody does."

Atobe turned his head slightly and nodded once more. "Akutagawa-kun," and he walked away.

* * *

The second time Jiroh asked him to call him by his name, Atobe listened.

-

Atobe rolled his eyes at Oshitari who was on the other side of the court talking to a short, blushing redhead. Mukahi something, Atobe thought.

They were supposed to be getting ready to play a match as the buchou had told them to. A doubles match. Atobe didn't _play _doubles. And, instead, Oshitari was over there chatting to his partner and where was _his _partner?

He had no clue.

He didn't even know who his partner was, buchou hadn't told him.

Atobe turned slightly when he heard a yawn and saw the same boy from the year before walk over. Akutagawa Jiroh, he was sure that was his name.

"Oi, Jiroh! Where were you? Sleeping again?" Mukahi grinned.

Akutagawa smiled slightly back before yawning. "I can't help it. I'm tired. Buchou said I was playing a match, a doubles match. Who am I playing with?"

Mukahi sneered and looked across the net.

"You are playing with ore-sama." Atobe answered causing Jiroh to whip around in surprise, no doubt not noticing him there. "You are playing with ore-sama against Oshitari and… Mukahi-kun?" the red head nodded, glaring.

The blonde blushed and grinned. "Then I guess we better get started."

Despite not liking to play doubles, Atobe wasn't at all surprised with the outcome of the match. Oshitari and Mukahi-kun hadn't stood a chance against him and… Akutagawa-kun. Though, the two other boys had put up a rather good fight. Between Mukahi-kun's flamboyant acrobatics and Oshitari's counters and good planning, it was more difficult than he expected it to be.

Atobe eyed them slightly as they talked before turning to a flushed but grinning Akutagawa. This boy… well, he was definitely very good. A lot better than some of the others there anyways, and that was actually, surprisingly, saying something.

He didn't have any doubt that Akutagawa Jiroh might just make it onto the regulars when he becomes the buchou.

"You did very well Akutagawa-kun. Ore-sama… somewhat enjoyed playing that match with you." The thirteen year old admitted to the older boy.

Akutagawa grinned and hopped on the balls of his feet somewhat. "I really enjoyed playing with you too, Atobe-sama! It was fun, I hope we can do it again some time!"

Atobe thought for a second. "Maybe," he let his lips twitch upwards for a second, for some reason finding this boy's hyper activeness kind of… _cute _for lack of a better word.

He shook his head slightly to rid himself of that thought. He wasn't supposed to find other boys _cute_. Especially not when they were being hyper.

"Ore-sama should go, and…" his voice trailed off for a second before he took a step forward and whispered. "If you keep it up, you might just have a spot on ore-sama's regular team next year."

Akutagawa smiled softly and swallowed, suddenly a little nervous. He didn't doubt what Atobe-sama said, everyone, from the moment he beat all of the senpai in first year, knew that Atobe Keigo would one day be the buchou of their tennis club, he was the only one in their year who could do it.

The blonde turned when the younger boy walked off. "Call me Jiroh! Please," he said hopefully.

Atobe turned. "Jiroh," he smiled before walking away, leaving the beaming boy on the court to himself.

* * *

The first time Atobe said that they weren't friends, he was lying, and Jiroh knew that.

-

Jiroh lay on the bench next to his newly made buchou, not wanting to fall asleep, but just wanting to stare up at the silver hair of the younger teen.

It was now their third year, and Jiroh, and nobody else actually, was at all shocked that Atobe was made the buchou of their tennis team, especially considering he had beaten Seigaku's buchou the year before.

But everyone was a little shocked when Atobe had said that he hadn't wanted a fukubuchou (that would have no doubt been Oshitari). Especially since he was also student council president of Hyoutei (which also was not a surprise in the least). Everyone was slightly worried that Atobe wouldn't be able to handle it, but Jiroh wasn't.

He was Atobe. He was great.

Jiroh bit his lip and smiled over at his friend Gakuto who was supposed to be playing a match against his doubles partner, Oshitari Yuushi, but was instead talking to him over the net, blushing every few minutes when the tensai said something embarrassing.

They were all regulars; Atobe, him, Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido, Taki Haginosuke who was doubles partners with a second year named Ootori Choutarou, and Kabaji usually as an alternative.

He was surprised when Atobe had made him as second singles. Atobe had told him that he was good a few times, but Jiroh hadn't thought that he was good enough to be second singles (with first Atobe of course). Third, maybe. Second? Not really.

But it was a pleasant surprise none the less.

Jiroh yawned loudly causing Atobe to look down at him. "Are you tired?" he nodded. "You can sleep some if you wish."

He grinned. "Thanks Atobe, you're such a nice friend."

The younger boy was quiet for a second as Jiroh rolled over onto his side. "We… aren't friends."

Jiroh smiled and nodded, hearing through the lie. "Okay, whatever you say Atobe."

* * *

The first time they kissed, it was an accident… and entirely Oshitari's and Mukahi's fault.

-

Jiroh scratched the back of his leg shyly with his other foot as Atobe smiled at him. The fourteen year old had surprised him by buying a large comfortable couch and putting it in the clubroom just so that he would have some place more comfortable and warmer to sleep than outside on the benches.

He was very happy with this surprise. As he could tell by the way his stomach twisted itself into knots and his heart beat a little faster in his chest as Atobe stared down at him.

The fifteen year old grinned, face turning pink. "Thanks, Atobe! I love it."

Atobe had to fight himself from grinning back. "As ore-sama knew you would. Ore-sama doesn't want one of his players to be sore for any other reason than he should be sore for."

He nearly slapped himself as Jiroh stared at him, face turning an even darker red and the sound of badly suppressed snickers from behind him. "Ore-sama meant tennis practice!" he called over the laughter loudly.

"I know," Jiroh blushed still though.

"Hey, Jiroh! What reason do you have to be sore?" Gakuto laughed, leaning back into Oshitari.

Oshitari smirked. "Atobe, is there something you and Akutagawa-kun aren't telling us about your relationship?"

Jiroh whimpered quietly as Atobe spun around. "And would you like ore-sama to reveal what he knows about your and Mukahi's relationship, Oshitari?"

Gakuto raised his hands and turned back to his locker as Oshitari just smirked and leaned down to whisper something to Gakuto.

Atobe turned back to his blonde friend. "Sorry about that, Jiroh. They have too much in common when it comes to teasing people."

He nodded. "I know." They smiled.

A second later Atobe felt hands push him forward and he went stumbling into Jiroh as they fell onto the couch behind him, his lips collapsing on top of the volley specialist's.

_His lips, they're soft_, said a voice in his head as he continued looking down at the blushing face beneath him.

Atobe could hardly hear the whistles from the regulars, only concentrating on his heavy breathing, the small hand placed on his chest, and the large brown eyes staring up at him.

"Shishido-san," they heard a no doubt grinning Ootori say. "Do you Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai could be right about them?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't bet that they _weren't _right, Choutarou." Shishido smiled back.

"Buchou," Hiyoshi Wakashi started. "If that was your first kiss, I beat you in that."

"Usu,"

Atobe breathed out through his nose and said, "Twenty laps, all of you, now." But he didn't look away from the older boy still lying on the couch.

As they all left, Jiroh sat up and moved to stand. Atobe stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. "You don't have to Jiroh; you didn't do anything."

He smiled lightly. "I know," Jiroh stood and walked toward the door of the club house. "But I want, maybe it'll clear my head."

Atobe just watched him walk out.

* * *

The second time they kissed… well… that time it wasn't at all an accident. It was also the first time Jiroh called Atobe, "Kei-chan".

-

The clubroom's showers might not have been the best place for a second kiss, but it also wasn't the worst place ever either.

Especially since they had an excuse for being almost naked in the same room.

Atobe threaded his hand through the soft blonde curls, pushing the older boy's head closer to his own. The Hyoutei tennis club buchou forced the boy back against the tiled wall, winding his free arm around the thin, muscular waist.

Dragging his tongue across Jiroh's pouting bottom lip, he quickly gained entrance and let his wet muscle explore the dark cave that was Jiroh's mouth. He sighed slightly when he tasted chocolate Pocky and something else he couldn't put his finger on. It was just so _Jiroh_ that Atobe _had _to enjoy the taste of it.

Jiroh inched closer to the taller teen and wrapped both arms around Atobe's back, stepping up onto his toes and pushing his mouth harder to the pair of lips against his own. He giggled lightly and bit down on the tongue, earning a wince from his… boyfriend?

Taking the appendage between his teeth, the fifteen year old sucked, still inching as close to Atobe as he could, wanting to be as close as possible.

They separated reluctantly when the need for air got to great.

Jiroh leaned his flushed face against Atobe's bare chest, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through his hair and down the spine, leaving tingles where ever they touched.

Atobe smiled down at him. "Is ore-sama that good of a kisser, ahn?"

The blonde bit his lip and looked up. "He's better," he leaned forward and pecked his buchou's swollen lips.

"And ore-sama's second singles player is rather good himself." He complimented.

He blushed and threw his arms around the younger boy. "Thanks, Kei-chan."

Atobe pulled back and held Jiroh away from him a little. "What did you call ore-sama?"

Jiroh averted his eyes nervously. "Kei-chan, I hope you don't mind Atobe." The silver haired teen thought for a second and smiled. "As long as it's you calling ore-sama that, then ore-sama doesn't mind."

He squealed and jumped up into his arms, pushing his lips against "Kei-chan's" only to be walked back into the shower wall again.

And only a moment later the two broke apart to scream as cold water was poured over them, sending goose bumps up and down their body.

Someone chuckled. "I thought you two needed to cool down a bit." Atobe narrowed his eyes and growled as he turned around.

"Oshitari," he said slowly, glaring hatefully.

The tensai didn't so much as flinch as he put the bucket down and stared at them. "What?" He smirked.

"If I could, I would kick you off of the team here and now." Atobe stated.

Oshitari just laughed and walked back over to a sniggering Gakuto. The redhead grinned at his blonde friend. "Jiroh, I should have warned you that public places isn't the best for your first make out session." He jumped onto Oshitari's back who caught him professionally. "Yuushi, let's go make out somewhere where we _can't _be caught unlike these two idiots." He said, nodding to Atobe and Jiroh who were both now turning red.

The bespectacled boy smiled up at him fondly. "You got it Gakuto." He glanced over at the two still in the shower stall. "See you two some other time."

"Bye bye," Gakuto waved mockingly as they disappeared out of the room.

After a moment, Jiroh started laughing. "I guess it really wasn't the best place, huh?"

Atobe laughed with him like the teenager he was.

* * *

The first time they had sex, it was perfect.

-

Jiroh stared up at the boy hovering over him, chest falling and rising as he tried to calm his breathing. His moist and swollen lips were parted in an attempt to obtain more oxygen, but the effort was useless as the hand on his thigh crept higher upward.

His skin burned along the trail of his boyfriend's soft and gentle touches.

"Kei-chan," he whispered, using the hand that was placed in the smooth silver hair to tug him down, forcing their lips together.

Automatically, Jiroh opened his mouth, welcoming the tongue that crept into his cavern, legs spreading slightly when Atobe laid himself across his smaller body.

Atobe's hand massaged him slightly through the cloth of his shorts and Jiroh moaned, letting his hand slip down the arching back of his former buchou.

Placing his hands on the small waist of the volley specialist, Atobe slowly began pulling both Jiroh's shorts, and his boxers down his legs, trailing kisses from his mouth, down his neck, and over his chest as he did so.

Successfully removing the last remaining clothes that Jiroh wore, Atobe dropped them over the side of his bed, and moved back up his body, hand traveling between them to lightly grasp the blonde in his hand.

Jiroh gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips forward almost impatiently.

"Shh, Jiroh," Atobe calmed, placing a soft kiss on the pouting lips. "Soon enough," he whispered, lips grazing the shell of the older teen's ear.

"Kei-chan," he said desperately. "I don't know if I _can _wait."

Atobe stared down at him. "Then ore-sama won't make you." After placing some lube in his hand, Atobe placed a finger at Jiroh's swollen entrance, pushing his finger in slightly and hearing his boyfriend's quiet moan as Jiroh closed his eyes.

To Jiroh, it didn't really hurt, at least not yet. Kei-chan was being too careful, he wouldn't ever hurt him. Jiroh was sure of this.

When Atobe entered into him, Jiroh fisted one hand into the expensive bed spread and the other tightened its grip on Atobe's hand. His walls tightened around Atobe as the teen slowly moved in and out of him, gaining a little speed each time.

Wrapping his legs the heir's back, he pulled Atobe's head down, their lips meeting in a slightly rushed kiss. The hand on him gripped him tightly, moving up and down with their same pace.

They both felt wonderful, as if they were high on pleasure. This: it was just perfect.

* * *

Their first time having sex was also the first time Jiroh said those three words everyone wants to hear.

-

After it was all over, they lay silently in Atobe's large, king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling, sweat silently rolling down their skin in an attempt to cool them off.

Jiroh adjusted himself so that his head rested against Atobe's chest, his finger softly drawing small designs over him. The blonde smiled up at him. "I'm happy," he stated, gently nudging the hand the came up and caressed the side of his face.

Atobe smiled back down at him. "Ore-sama too," he let his hand brush through the golden curls as Jiroh placed small butterfly kisses upon his skin.

"Kei-chan," he whispered, leaning up and letting their lips brush against each other's. "I love you."

Atobe kissed back.

* * *

But the first time Atobe told Jiroh that he loved him, didn't come until much later.

-

_**TBC**_


	2. Part Two

_Here is the 2__nd__ and final part. I wrote this and didn't stop I love it __**that **__much. I honestly think it's the best thing I've written, you may not, but I just love it, that's all. Sorry if the ending is cheesy! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

_Reviews would be highly appreciated, nya! ^_^_

_-_

_**Adorable Firsts- Part Two**_

* * *

-

Jiroh stared out the second story window, finding it difficult to pay any attention to his sensei. There were only a few days left until graduation and lightheartedness seemed to be spread throughout Hyoutei. For Jiroh though, it was different.

He was sad.

While he had known that this day would come eventually, it hadn't hit him until quite recently. He hadn't realized he would never walk through the halls any longer, he would never see Shishido, Ootori, Piyo-chan, Kabaji, or Gakuto every day any more. He knew that they would all try and keep in touch with each other (except maybe Hiyoshi, he was sure Ootori would have to force Shishido to… if they even kept in touch), but if he was realistic about it, he also knew that in the end they would probably all end up stop talking. They would all lose contact with each other. And finally probably forget about each other sooner or later.

It kind of made him want to cry.

At least he had Kei-chan though. He would always have Kei-chan.

Or, at least, he hoped he would. Lately, he didn't really know.

Keigo had been rather distant with him over the last few weeks, saying that he had work to do, or he didn't have any time for him at the moment, student council president stuff to do, thinking that Jiroh would understand.

And, for the most part, Jiroh did, he understood, but that didn't mean that he was at all happy about it.

They had gotten together when they were third years in middle school and had been together ever since, so almost four years, that is, if you didn't count the two times they had broken up.

The first time was neither of their faults, Kei-chan's parents had introduced him to the girl he would be marrying and she had put a wedge in their relationship, causing Atobe and Jiroh to grow further apart. In the end though, everything had worked out. That is, until the second time they broke up.

Unlike the first time where Jiroh hadn't been hurt even _nearly _as much, the second time he felt pain unlike he had ever felt before.

And it was all because of stupid Sanada.

He knew it was unfair to blame Sanada that way, after all, it wasn't his fault. But he wanted somebody to blame and it was either Sanada or Kei-chan, and of course he would rather blame Sanada then the person he was in love with.

But blaming him hadn't taken his pain away.

When he first found out about the affair, Jiroh was going to surprise Kei-chan by waking him up and forcing him out as, as far as he knew, Kei-chan hadn't gotten out of his mansion for a week at least.

It was their second anniversary.

He should have known though when he first stepped into the house.

"I'm sorry," the butler who answered the door had said.

Jiroh just tilted his head, confused, before continuing on his way to Kei-chan's room.

The smile on his face dropped when he heard the sounds coming from the room. He recognized his boyfriend's laugh, it was the laugh that he only used when they were alone, together.

When he heard the name "Sanada" fall from his lips, he turned away and made his way out of the house, trying not to make a sound as tears streamed down his face. His heart ached.

He ended up falling asleep in the park.

Jiroh never did let Atobe know about what he heard, to this day he never told him, and he knows he never will.

They broke up the second time Jiroh found them together.

That second time, he swallowed his tears and walked into the room, removing the ring on his right ring finger that Atobe had given him for their first anniversary, walked up to the bedside table, ignoring the soft whispers of "Jiroh," and placed the ring down.

Jiroh stood there for a second and, instead of looking at Atobe, he stared at Sanada and said, "Enjoy him," before turning and walking out of the house again, not looking back.

Last he heard though, Sanada was now together with his captain, Yukimura Seiichi.

He still didn't exactly understood how they had gotten back together, about a month and a half later he was sitting in the empty clubroom, staring out at the darkened sky when Atobe had quietly sat down next to him and just held out the ring, truly looking sorry. Jiroh stared at him for a second before slowly holding his hand out and letting the younger boy slip the ring back onto his finger.

They hadn't talked about it, but they both knew without words, they needed each other.

But that was all in the past, they were now happy, together again, and probably always would be, or so they both hoped. But something was bugging Jiroh, and he didn't like it.

Kei-chan still had never told him "I love you".

Jiroh had said it back in first year and Atobe had made a few hints that he had, but he had never said it outright, and Jiroh was beginning to wonder, did Keigo really love him at all?

He really wanted the answer to that question.

But—then again—he also didn't want the answer to that question, for fear that the answer would be something that would hurt him again.

"Akutagawa-kun," Jiroh looked forward to the front. "I know graduation is nearing and you are eager to get out of here, but please, pay attention."

The blonde didn't bother to correct her. "Hai, sensei."

-

Jiroh let his eyes wonder around the club house. It was all of them again, as regulars, he hadn't doubted that fact. It would be like a cycle, after they left, Hiyoshi would be the buchou, Ootori would be the fukubuchou, Kabaji would move up to be the treasure also since Taki would also graduate. But—unlike last time—the cycle would end after Hiyoshi, Ootori, and Kabaji graduated. They would also move onto college and they would all probably never see each other again.

First he let his eyes stop on Ootori and Shishido who sat close together on one of the couches in the room, hands barely touching and heads bent together, quiet whispers passing back and forth between them.

Jiroh hoped that they would figure out their feelings for each other before they graduated.

Next they rested on Hiyoshi who was leaning against his locker, smiling for once, and texting someone on his phone. Jiroh tilted his head, he wondered who it could be.

Kabaji wasn't there, he was somewhere off with Atobe, helping him take care of something.

Finally he let his eyes rest on his best friend, Gakuto, and his boyfriend and doubles partner, Oshitari Yuushi. The acrobat was backed up against his locker with the tensai hovering over him, gently twirling a strand of the shorter boy's dark red hair around a finger.

They were smiling at each other.

Something he and Keigo hadn't done in weeks.

Jiroh sighed and stared over at the couch Keigo had ordered back in their third year of middle school. They had had it sent over to the high school when they entered their first year.

He didn't sit in it anymore.

Everyone noticed, but thought it wiser to say nothing. At times, Jiroh was thankful for that, but at other times, he wished that someone would just _ask _him if something was wrong between him and Atobe. He probably would have answered, depending on who the person asking was.

The fact that he and Kei-chan had been dating since middle school was now a well known fact among everyone, what with the number of times they had been caught in empty classrooms, it was impossible for the school _not _to know. Nobody really cared all that much, and—even if you did—you couldn't say anything or face the wrath of Atobe Keigo.

His lips twitched upwards. Sometimes he missed how Kei-chan would be so protective of him. The younger boy always had been protective of him, especially after the incident involving Sanada (no doubt needing to reassure Jiroh that he was his and not Sanada's), but lately it seemed as if Atobe just hadn't cared.

That thought made him ache.

"Jiroh," said a quiet voice.

"Hm?" he looked up at Gakuto as the redhead placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" his friend asked, worry lining his voice.

The blonde forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, Gakuto. What makes you think I'm not?"

Gakuto stared at him for a second before removing his hand and shaking his head. "Betsuni. Are you coming to the party tonight?" He asked suddenly.

Jiroh narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Party?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gakuto asked, "Didn't Atobe tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he scratched his arm and looked to the floor, already knowing what Gakuto was going to say.

"Atobe is throwing a graduation part tonight, just us regulars. I would have thought that you would be the first to know…" his voice trailed off before picking back up, louder this time, and successfully gaining the attention of the other regulars. "Jiroh, what is going on between you and Atobe? This has happened before but it was different. I thought I was your friend, why don't you share anything with me anymore?"

Jiroh raised his eyes and took a small step forward and whispered urgently, "Nothing is going on Gakuto, just drop it, ok?"

Gakuto swallowed. "Fine, I'll drop it." He stormed over to his partner, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the door. "Come on Yuushi, let's go get ready." He spared Jiroh a glance before they disappeared from sight.

When Jiroh looked up the others look hurriedly away and went back to what they were doing. Sighing, Jiroh scratched the back of his neck and looked out the window before stalking over to his locker, grabbing his tennis bag, and almost running from the clubhouse.

After he had also disappeared, Hiyoshi, Shishido and Ootori just looked at each other. What was going on?

-

When he finished removing his shoes, he didn't bother saying hello to his parents and brother and instead stormed up the stairs and to his room, throwing his bag across the floor and laid on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

For such a usually sweet boy, people knew to hide from that glare, it was rather nasty.

Learned it from Keigo of course.

Jiroh knew sulking didn't suite him and neither did anger, everybody said he looked cute when he pouted but being sad made them feel sad. Nobody liked seeing a sad Jiroh because of that.

The blonde now wanted to say, "How do you think _I _feel?"

He threw the blanket over himself as there was a knock on the door and then it quietly opened.

"Jiroh," his brother Ichirou called. "Are you okay? I heard something heavy fall."

Wanting him to go away, he merely answered (knowing that not answering would make his brother worry and thus stay), "It was my tennis bag, I just dropped it, nothing serious. I'm fine Ichirou,"

Jiroh could almost see him nodding to myself. "Oh, okay," he heard steps coming closer to him and groaned. That was supposed to get him to see that nothing was wrong and leave! Not to stay! "Do you want to talk? I've not talked to my little brother in awhile."

"I'm fine nii-san, just… go back to doing whatever it was you were doing." He stated hopefully.

His bed dipped down. "I was doing nothing important." Ichirou tugged on the blankets and Jiroh decided not to put up much of a fight.

Removing the blankets from his younger brother, Ichirou stared down at the teen's sad expression and averted eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it that Atobe guy? If it is I'll go down there and beat him up for you."

Jiroh almost laughed. "You can't beat him up, nii-san, he's an Atobe."

"And I don't give a shit if he's an Atobe or fucking Kami, if he hurt my little bro he's going down." Ichirou said honestly before looking back at the door and then to Jiroh. "And don't let kaa-san know I cursed. She'd _kill _me if she found out."

The blonde giggled. "I won't, don't worry."

Ichirou smile lightly. "You're laughing, I've not seen you laugh in awhile."

His laughter trailed off. "I've… not had much to laugh about recently." He gave a bitter smile and looked down at his hands.

"Tell me about."

And Jiroh did, every little detail. From Keigo's former "fiancé" to Sanada to now. By the end of it he was crying and more confused than he had been. Ichirou held his brother to him and rocked him slightly, running a hand through Jiroh's golden curls.

"I just don't understand what's going on anymore." Cried Jiroh. "We were so close up until the end of January, now I've barely seen him in three weeks. He's having a party tonight too," he added as he pulled back and wiped his tears. "And I didn't even know. I had to find out from _Gakuto_. Gakuto _hates_ Kei-chan! And sure, he might have found out from Oshitari and not Keigo, but I highly doubt it. Keigo probably told them when I wasn't there or I was asleep and nobody thought anything of it because they figured I already knew because I'm_ always_ with Kei-chan." His chest heaved quickly as he tried to slow his breathing. "But I'm _not _anymore." He ended, letting his brother pull him into another hug.

After a moment, Jiroh said, "I'm not even sure if I want to go."

Ichirou stared down at him. "It's your choice, but I'll say this, if you don't go, you might regret it."

"I know," Jiroh admitted, pulling back and looking up at him. "But if I do go, I might regret it even more."

-

In the end, Jiroh decided _not _to go, and he was glad he didn't. He and his brother really _hadn't _talked in a long time, so they stayed up the whole night watching movies, playing video games, eating popcorn, and snacking on Pocky of course.

Jiroh honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. He was laughing and joking and really happy. And since he had stayed up all night, he almost didn't go to school the next day, and wouldn't have if Ichirou hadn't literally dragged him about his room, helping him get ready and then driving him to school.

"You decided you would stay up all night, you are suffering the consequences." He said as he pushed Jiroh out of the car.

The blonde stumbled and nearly tripped. He glared at Ichirou and ignored the looks they were getting. "Now go talk to Atobe." He stated, grabbing the handle and closing the door before driving off down the street.

Jiroh sighed and made his way to class.

Upon entering his first hour, he walked to his seat, ignoring how Keigo was staring at him curiously.

He sat and dropped his books onto the table, pretending to stare somewhere out the window.

"Where were you last night?"

Jiroh didn't answer.

"Ore-sama asked where you were last night Jiroh." Atobe stated almost harshly causing Jiroh to look at him disbelieving.

"And why do you care?" he asked with a forced smile.

Atobe blinked. "Ore-sama thought you were coming to the party for the regulars."

A look went over Jiroh's face as he nodded and grinned. "Oh, you mean that party you never told me about." He lost the smile.

The silver haired boy looked slightly startled. "Mukahi said he told you."

Jiroh stared at the front of the class. "I was at home," he answered. "With my brother, wondering why you didn't tell me yourself actually." He glanced at him for a second then averted his eyes again.

"…Ore-sama… was busy." He admitted quietly.

He gave a bitter laugh. "Too busy to tell your own boyfriend, right?"

Atobe was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you say that you weren't coming?"

Jiroh continued staring at the sensei. "Why didn't you call and find out if I was?"

"Mukahi called, you didn't answer."

The blonde turned and looked at him. "I didn't want to, but I would have if it were you calling." Jiroh continued to look at him, only turning back around when the sensei called to them to pay attention.

Ichirou was right, he was regretting his decision not to go slightly, but he was still glad he hadn't.

When it came time for tennis practice, Jiroh walked to the clubhouse on his own, hoping that he got there first so that he could change and get out to the courts before the other regulars.

He sighed thankfully when he saw that he was the first one there.

In a hurry he changed into the Hyoutei jersey and nearly made it out the door when the others started coming.

Atobe stared at him when he walked in before telling him to go to court A; he had something to announce to the tennis club.

Already knowing what it was, Jiroh merely nodded before speeding off to said court.

After the club had gathered, Atobe stood in front of everyone and sighed. "Again, it is almost the end of the year for us third years and the time comes that I need to announce my successor as buchou of the tennis club." He stated quietly, but everyone heard him perfectly.

Atobe stared out over the 200 + members. "Once again, the new fukubuchou of the tennis club is Ootori Choutarou," he paused as everyone applauded for the tall gray haired, blushing boy. "And as ore-sama is sure you all guessed, Hiyoshi Wakashi as _buchou._" Another applause. "Ore-sama is certain that you two will do another brilliant job in charge of the Hyoutei team." He smiled slightly. "Ore-sama wouldn't put you in command if he thought otherwise, you all know this. This time, though, will be slightly different than last time. Whereas after the second and first years here graduated from Hyoutei Gakuen, you moved up to the high school section where you are once again under ore-sama's command. It won't be like that his time. We third years graduate, and then so will you first years, and then finally you first years, but this time you won't find yourself back under me again as buchou and as student council president. After you graduate you will find yourself members of the real world and not a high school tennis club.

"Definitely not as fun, ore-sama assures you that." He joked lightly, earning some laughs from the club. "But you will, and you all probably won't have any time whatsoever for tennis (unless you enter into that career), friends, lovers…" he glanced over at Jiroh for a second. "Or anything else. And ore-sama asks that you _try _to work those little things in, those people, or you will probably end up regretting it." He sighed. "Dismissed."

He stalked gracefully away, Jiroh staring after him.

* * *

Standing on his toes, Jiroh tried to see the silver head of hair somewhere in the crowd. He had a feeling that he was surrounded by that big crowd. He sighed impatiently. Jiroh needed to talk to him.

Jiroh nearly started when he was spun around quickly and got an armful of a squealing redhead. "Uh, Gakuto…?"

Gakuto stepped back a little and beamed at him. "Yuushi asked me to move in with him!" he exclaimed happily.

The blonde blinked. "Huh?"

Huffing, Gakuto just grinned even more. "I said!" he stated a bit louder. "That Yuushi asked me to move in with him!" a few people around them eyed them but Gakuto seemed not to notice.

Jiroh smiled at his friend. "That's fantastic, Gakuto!" he said honestly. "I'm happy for you, really."

The acrobat smiled somewhere behind him and then looked back at his childhood friend. "I'm happy, I really am." A tear ran down his cheek but he still grinned. "I love him. I've not told him that yet."

His smile slackened a bit. "Well now is the perfect time. Look at him." He nodded over to the tensai who was laughing with his family.

Gakuto sighed happily. "You're right." He looked back at Jiroh. "You're right, I can't put this off any longer. It's been killing me, not saying it that is. I'll talk to you later, kay Jiroh?" Not waiting for an answer, the redhead sped off and jumped onto the blue haired man's back, laughing.

Frowning, Jiroh turned around only to come to a halt and gape at what he saw. Shishido and Ootori standing chest to chest, kissing, with Ootori's hand tugging at Shishido's now long again hair.

Even his depressed state, Jiroh couldn't help but to give another smile. About time.

Turning another way he stopped short again and would have shaken his head saying "Is this some kind of joke" if he hadn't been completely astounded. That wasn't… it couldn't have been… were Taki and Hiyoshi _really _holding hands?

Jiroh squinted. Yup, that was Taki and Hiyoshi alright. At least they weren't making out in public like Shishido and Ootori. No, instead they were hidden somewhere dark, only holding hands and talking, and _not _getting insulted looks from other people.

"Ore-sama never even realized he was neglecting you." Jiroh froze at the sound of the voice behind him before slowly turning around to look up at Atobe. "And ore-sama is sorry for that, Jiroh. You don't know how sorry."

"How did you not realize?" he asked. "We were inseparable until late January, and then suddenly I don't see you for a few days and then when I do again, you completely ignore me saying that you're 'too busy' or 'have stuff to do' or something along those lines. I just wanted to spend time with you Kei-chan. That's what people in a relationship _do_." He told him, fingering the ring on his finger lightly.

Atobe glanced down at said ring. "Ore-sama deserves that."

"You do," Jiroh said a bit lamely. "I'm going to go now." He turned.

"Ore-sama has something to tell you!" Atobe stated in a hurry.

"And Jiroh doesn't want to listen to it." The blonde said, continuing to walk away.

"No! Ore-sama—I love you!"

Jiroh stopped, not noticing the heads turning in their direction. Dizziness hit him and he raised a hand to his head to steady himself. Slowly, he turned around.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Atobe took the few steps forward and grabbed Jiroh's smaller, smoother hands. He swallowed nervously. "Ore-sama… no, _I _am in love with you."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Atobe groaned. "_Must _ore-sama say it again?"

Jiroh grinned. "Yes,"

The man noticed and laughed. "I said that I'm in _love _with you! I think I have been for years." He stated, lowering his voice slightly.

"Kei-chan," Jiroh smiled and threw his arms around his shoulders. "I love you too Kei-chan! But you already knew that!" the older boy forced his head down, his pouty lips meeting Atobe's in a heated kiss. To them it felt like the first kiss.

Atobe broke away and whispered, "But I love hearing you say it."

To them, it was the first time of the rest of their lives.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
